Benutzer Diskussion:StrohMasterchief
Hi, Halopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Blutsväter Dreadnought. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- D93 (Diskussion) 11:38, 3. Aug. 2009 Artikel Ich bin zwar auch ein großer Fan der Serie, aber da der Artikel von Red vs. Blue nicht dem original Halo entspricht gehört es nicht hier rein. Du kannst gerne ein Forum öffnen wo du diesen Artikel einbringst, aber wir wollen das Wiki rein original halten, das heißt Spiele, Bücher und die einzelnen Zeichnung zum Beispiel über die Infinite Succor. Und da ich häufiger Besucher des englischen Wikis bin weiß ich das der Artikel schnell mal durch den Übersetzer gezerrt wurde, das is in diesem Fall aber nicht weiter schlimm, da es wirklich Stunden dauern würde es zu übersetzen oder selber zu schreiben. ^^ mfG D93 20:31, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC)D93 Wie erstelle ich eine Seite? So, DU bist der erste! Wie erstelle ich eine Seite? Antwort 1. das bild hab ich von google 2. ich hab keinen gamertag, denn ich hab kein xbox live Re:oh musst dich nch entschuldigen, menschen machen auch fehler, oder bist du gott?^^ forum ne ich hab nur scc Rude Brute 08:19, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) sieger glückwunsch zu deinem sieg beim wettschreiben aber beim nächsten mal gewinne ich^^ Rude Brute 11:54, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Filmprojekt welche rollen braucht man noch??? --Special Operation Elite 14:57, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Antwort 2 Du wolltest wissen wie mein Gamertag lautet, also hier: XxxCRYPTO37xxX Installationen Aber in Halo 3 sagt 343 Guilty Spark das das vorzeitige Abfeuern der Installation zur Zerstörung von Ringes un zur Beschädigung der Arche führ :Das war warscheinlich nur eine Simulation und kein endgültiges Ergebnis. Laut Halo Encyclopedia ist der Status beschädigt.--DerPete Talk 05:28, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Es steht sogar in eurem Artikel über die Installation 04 (II) das sie zerstört ist ^^. ::Gleich nicht mehr. ^^--DerPete Talk 15:57, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Filmprojekt ich würd gern mit machen brauch ich dazu ODST oder h3? ich hab h3 brauch ich noch irgendwelche spezielle karten hab nähmlich nur die normalen karten und das heroic paket auserdem wüsst ich gern welche rolle ich kriegen würde falls ich mitmachen würde ich will keine rolle die oft stirbt... --Special Operation Elite 17:31, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) hab nur den OAST helm ich wär gern ein sangheili vielleicht einer der leibwächter vom zelot--Special Operation Elite 17:56, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hiho ich würd mich freiwillig melden um kleine nebenrollen zu spielen (vorausgesetztich komme net zu spät) Hab Halo 3 u. ODST. Also bei Interresse einfach ne nachricht hinterlassen. tschetsche33 Screenshots Hi, DerPete hat mich zu dir geschickt weil er meint du könntest mir sagen wie man ohne Live Screenshots anfertigt. Mit was nimmst du auf? msn hey marko wie heißt du bei msn? und muss ich des downloaden? und wo? ich bin da nur auf so ein komische hauptseite gekommen so ähnlich wie die gmx hauptseite...--Special Operation Elite 08:42, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) und wo downlaode ich des?--Special Operation Elite 08:53, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) kannst du vielleicht einen link für die halo schrift reinstellen?--Special Operation Elite 13:39, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) und wieso kann man keinen absatz machen?--Special Operation Elite 13:39, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ähm ich hab jetzt einen gescheiten pc kann jetzt synchronisieren--Special Operation Elite 14:05, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) wie heißte?--Special Operation Elite 19:27, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) wie is dei e-mail adress??????????????????--Special Operation Elite 07:23, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Halo ce wenn ich halo custom edition spielen will brauch ich das grundspiel? wenn ja braucht man das unbedingt auf cd oder reicht ein download? Antwort Hatte ich das gelöscht? Und wann?--DerPete 19:01, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wettschreiben Danke danke. Glückwunsch auch zum zweiten Platz, wirklich schöner Artikel den du gemacht hast die Bilder gefallen mir am meisten ^^Kelmo 22:33, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Ja tut mir leid, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.Luc Miez. 20:42, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) halo test ich schreib dir mal meine test anworten da nicht dabei steht wem ichs schicken soll 1.b 2.c 3.c 4.d 5.b 6.a 7.c 8.b 9.c 10.a 11.c Yayap Bild und andere Dinge Natürlich kann man keinen x-beliebigen Grunt für Yayap oder für andere Grunts einfügen, ich habe nur den Namen von ihm eingegeben und schon habe ich das Ergebnis (wie auch das besagte Bild) rausbekommen. Noch was: ich war gestern bei Bungie.com und war so frei dich und auch Pete mal unverbindlich anzuschreiben bezüglich Freundschaftsangebot. Mein XBOX Live Tag ist Spinwheeler. Wenn wir schon bei XBOX Live sind: welche andere Optionen außer Ethernetkabel gibt es noch für die Verbindung zu XBOX Live? Ich verwende mit dem Laptop einen WLAN Stick von T-Mobile. kann man diesen Stick für eine Internetverbindung mit der XBOX (USB Slot) verwenden oder muss es mit dem Ethernetkabel sein? LG Einstein117 11:06, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) XBL: Spinwheeler Syncrostimme für the Ghost Division - Zusage Sers Strohi ;-) Na sicher bin ich mit von der Partie, ich wollte schon immer in eines der Halo Stories mitwirken! Wie wird das Ganze vom Equipment ablaufen? Muss ich was bestimmtes kaufen/vorbereiten? LG Einstein117 05:09, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Also ich kann mit beidem dienen ;-). Und Strohi... du kannst immer auf mich zählen, ich bin zuverlässig, nicht nur bei mir in der Arbeit :-) LG Einstein117 11:08, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Antwort auf "wann könnt ma loslegen ... sicher schaffe ich es bis dahin oder schon vorher, bin leider ein wenig busy weil im Handelsgericht in Wien die Hölle los ist, aber heute am Nachmittag kann es gerne los gehen, meine MSN Adresse ist: albert.weissenbach@hotmail.com Einstein117 05:10, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hatte gestern leider keine Zeit gehabt - welche von den MSN-Adressen bist du? Sers Strohi, ich habe gestern leider keine Zeit mehr gehabt wegen dem Film was du vorgehabt hattest, musste paar Updates (83 an der Stück) installieren und dann war es schon Abend. Aber heute bin ich deffinitiv ab dem späten Nachmittag erreichbar. Noch eine Frage: welche von den MSN-Adressen bist du? Ich habe gestern etwa 10 Adressen angenommen von denen ich aber nicht weiß von wem die eigentlich stammen. LG Einstein117 05:25, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gamertag Hab da scho a freundesanfrage gschikt bin morgen am vormittag online, wennst willst köma dan mehr besprechen. Tschetsche33 Filmdreh zu Ghost Division Sers Strohi! Ich wollte nur mal fragen wie weit du schon mit "The Ghost Division" bist, hast mir ja gesagt ab nächster - also dieser - Woche können wir mit dem Syncro los legen. Sag mir einfach Bescheid wenn du ready bist, ich werde ab ca. 17 Uhr zuhause sein, kannst mich aber bei MSN auch erreichen, bin online. LG und immer in Einsatzbereitschaft Einstein117 05:28, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Kategorien Sers Strohi! Sorry, wollte nur mal ergänzende Kategorien dazu schreiben was mir auch wichtig schienen. LG Einstein117 12:19, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Alter chill mal ich hab mich erst vor einer halben stunde angemeldet thumb Was geht ab? Ja bin auch ma wieder on. Ist selten momentan, arbeiten und so. Reach gefällt mir saugut, obwohl ich nur offline spiele. Ich weiß nicht woher manche Leute die ganze Kritik hernehmen. Und die ganzen versteckten Sachen sind einfach grandios, vor allem die Eastereggs ( Halsey´s Labor hab ich auch schon gefunden). Grüße, CRYPTO37 ??:??, 26. Okt. 2010 (WTF) Antwort Würfel Den Würfel ist in beiden Allianzkreuzern aus dem Level "New Alexandria" zu finden. Einfach hinfliegen, rein und da ist er. Laut meinem Kumpel handelt es sich um einen Borg-Würfel. Kein Plan was das ist.Irgendwas aus Star Trek Filmprojekt Werden jetzt eigendlich immer noch Mitglieder gesucht oder ist das Team komplett? Youtube Tag auch, nimmst dus mir übel wenn ich dich auf Youtube abonniere? Hast da einige saucoole Vids hochgestellt :) Jashinprayer 01:28, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) OK hab dich abonniert Jashinprayer 16:11, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Anmelden Hey Rabbit wollte dich fragen ob du in meinem Wiki eintreten willst, die Halo , Halo Custompedia, deht sich um die Halo Custom Edition, wenn du mal vorbeischauen willst, nur zu :D -Greenhorn 12:11, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC)